Overhead power lines typically operate in a three-phase system, with each phase disposed on the pole in vertically spaced relation to one another. Each phase carries a number of ways. This arrangement requires group-actuated switches such that the corresponding ways in the phases can be simultaneously opened or closed. Typically, each switch includes a contact blade that extends from an electrical line mounted on an insulator carried by support structure on the pole for disconnection/connection with a contact member or clip assembly centrally located on the support structure in electrical contact with one or more other ways. The movable contact blades are group-operated or ganged together so that the switches of the three phases may be simultaneously disconnected or connected. Commonly, vertical shafts carried by the support structure on the pole interconnect the movable contact blades such that by rotating the vertical shafts, the blades may be moved between switch-open and toggle or overcenter closed positions. An example of one such arrangement is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/290,618 filed Aug. 15, 1994, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Utilities are rapidly pursuing the automation of phase switches. Typically, such automation has included the installation of motor operators, which serve to provide local and remote operation of phase switches, remote terminal units (RTUs), which provide a communication device to a remote operating facility, radios and the like. Current motor operators may be provided with auxiliary switch contacts for remote indication of contact blade position, but the current systems only serve to actuate the switches as opposed to increase switch reliability or provide information that guarantees that the switches have moved correctly. As a result, utilities often dispatch line workers to a switch site to watch a switch while it is operated remotely to ensure correct operation. Similarly, utilities often check switches after they have been operated remotely to confirm proper operating positions (either fully opened or closed). Such "manual" monitoring is not cost effective.